The Taillow Migration
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: originally for event on DeviantART for a group and I submitted Lit.  It's the time of year the Taillow are migrating to Hoenn at the Ultimate Battle Frontier and Siraru needs to get the Shiny Swellow they sent out with help of new "roommates".


bUBF 2011 Event: The Taillow Migration!/b

Siraru walked to the meeting area more than half of the Trainers registered for the Ultimate Battle Frontier 2011 Main Tournament were gathered. He had no idea what was going on, most likely because he was from the Sinnoh Region and far-up to be exact. He did not know much about Bird Pokemon Migration Seasons.

Casper and Charlie were on a small stage with a microphone as Casper went on to explain what was going on. What was explained was that the Taillow Migration happened every single year in the Hoenn Region. The message/announcement was transfered through the microphone to hidden speakers throughout the Battle Frontier.

"Every year, this frontier sees the Taillows and Swellows migrating overhead to Hoenn. But this year we've got a challenge for you all. We've sent our own Shiny Swellow into the flock with a ribbon attached to his leg." He held up a velvet red ribbon with the Freestyle Frontier logo on it.

As soon as the message concluded, people went on to their business and others went on to get their Pokemon out. Siraru looked at all of his Pokemon as they glanced at him. Siraru murmured to himself, "Great... I have to get a Pokemon from Saika. I can't believe I don't have a flying Pokemon with me."

Siraru walked into the Pokemon Center as it was bustling as usual. He walked over to one of the Computers on the wall and dialed Saika Onharu's number. He watched as the screen flickered from black to a picture of Saika in the Onharu Home at Snowpoint City; the message from her was all the way from the Sinnoh Region.

"Oh! Siraru!" Saika cheered. "Didja get pictures of the Opening Ceremony? I didn't think you'd call me!"  
"Stop it, Saika." Siraru sighed. "Yes, I did."  
"Why are you calling?" The girl queeried.  
"I need one of your flying Pokemon."  
"Why is that~?"  
"The Taillow Migration. There is a small event going on here where a Trainer has to catch a Shiny Swellow with a ribbon. I don't have any flying Pokemon on me," Siraru went on to explain. "Can I borrow one?"

Saika had a grin on her face, or, as usual she had one on. "Of course you can!" She cheered, her hair going back and forth. "Which one do you want to borrow?"

"I think I'll use Flygon... Well, does he want to come?" asked Siraru, awaiting the answer.

Saika turned away from the camera. In their home, Pokemon were always out of the PokeBalls and relaxing anywhere in the house. Siraru watched on the screen as his hyper sister ran over to Flygon as he rested on the floor. He could hear her asking him, "Fure~ Do you want to go with Siraru for something?"

Flygon, hilariously, bolted up from his spot and readied his wings. Saika put the Pokemon in his PokeBall and ran back over to the screen, saying, "Yup! Here we go! Fure really wants to see you again!"

"...Fure isn't good at leaving..." Siraru sighed. "I'll give you Yuki for now, okay?"  
"Yep! Snover is really happy and wants to see here again!"  
"Alright."

Siraru turned around and Yuki gave a nod. The Pokemon turned into the red energy and returned to Siraru's PokeBall. The boy put the ordinary PokeBall onto the transfer part of the machine and clicked a button. In a quick flash, the PokeBall vanished and in it's place was the Nest Ball that Saika Onharu caught Fure the Flygon with. Siraru took the PokeBall and spoke lightly, "Thank you, Saika. Remember this won't really take that long."

"Got it~! Call back when you're done!" Saika nodded.

Siraru turned the machine off and the screen went black. He turned around with the Pokeball in his hand. Raichu, or Rai, jumped on his shoulder and cheered, "Come on Siraru~! Let's go get taht shiny Swellow!"

The young Trainer returned the rest of his Pokemon to their PokeBalls and put them in his bag. With Fure's PokeBall in his hand, he took off and away from the Pokemon Center with Rai on his shoulder. As he ran he saw Jo running towards him. She smiled and asked, "Siraru! Are you going to catch the Swellow?"

"Yea. I have my sister's Flygon to use."  
"Can I help you?"  
"Huh?"  
"I wanna help you catch him!"  
"Sure. But you won't get anything."  
"I don't care. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't anyways~ Besides..." Jo switched to a whisper. "...Maybe a helper's prize."  
"Right..."

Siraru threw the PokeBall into the air and Fure the Flygon came out of it. He stretched his wings, ready for flight with Siraru. It always seemed Fure liked Siraru over Saika, despite Saika being the one that caught him. Siraru jumped on his back and helped Jo up. Rai climped up Fure and jumped on his head. Both were ready and Fure charged into the air, searching for the Twillow and Swillow.

"Jo!" Siraru said.  
"Yeah?" The girl asked.  
"Make sure you hang on!"  
"Right!"

On Fure's head, Rai steadily held on to Fure. The both were aquainted (or because Siraru and Saika just being siblings. But, probably not that simply) quite well. Fure cut through the air as the two Trainers and Rai on his back and head respectively were on the look-out for the migrating Pokemon.

"I think that's them!" Jo shouted. Siraru watched as she pointed to a group of Pokemon in the distance. Siraru poked Fure and pointed to the distance. The Pokemon gave a nod and they flew.

"RAI!" Raichu threw a bolt of lightning at the Pokemon.

"RAICHU!" Both Siraru and Jo screamed in unison.  
"What?" Rai asked dumbly.  
"DON'T!" They shouted once more.  
"Mean." Rai's eyes lowered.

Fure charged through the wind after the scattering Taillow. They all watched as the Taillow gathered back into motion.

Siraru looked at his PokeNav and answered it, "Hello?"  
"Yo, was that your doing?" The voice came from the other end.  
"Oh, Lee. Rai did that." Siraru gave Rai a glare.  
"Control your Pokemon!" Lee ranted.  
"I wish he could control himself..." Siraru sighed.  
"Good luck then!"

The line went dead and Siraru put the PokeNav away. Jo looked at him and asked, "Was that Lee?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did he want?"  
"He was complaining why Rai did the attack." Siraru gave Rai ianother/i glare.  
"Meh!" Rai turned away and watched as the flying Pokemon were back into motion.

Fure flew behind all of the Taillow and Swellow. The Trainers' hair and Rai's ears blew in the wind. The Pokemon did not seem to notice while Siraru and Jo were on the look-out for the Shiny Swellow. There were the ordinary-colored ones until Jo pointed out, "Look!" She spoke in a softer voice, trying not to scare them. "In... The middle!"

"I can see..." Siraru narrowed his eyes. "We have to get to it."  
"I've got an idea!" Rai joined the conversation.  
"Your ideas, I'm not sure about..." Jo murmured.  
"Hey!" Rai complained. "But it's good!"  
"Shoot." Siraru said.  
"I can climb onto one of the Swellow and keep going until I get to the Swellow!"  
"That... Actualy sounds like a good idea." Jo stared at Rai, making sure.  
"It actually does. Go try it." Siraru nodded.

Rai got on Fure's head again and carefully got on the Swellow that was closest to them. When he landed on the Swellow, he seemed not to care. Rai moved forward. The Taillow and Swellow didn't seem to even bother that he was even there. Either they REALLY didn't care or Rai was just that good. Probably the former because Rai the Raichu was a doofus.

"He's almost there...!" Jo pointed.

Rai made his way carefully until he was almost there. All that was left between him and the Shiny Swellow was the air. He could see the ribbon. Siraru thought of something and shouted softly, "Rai!"

"Yes?" Rai turned around.  
"Give him a PokeBlock!" Siraru tossed the PokeBlock case across the distance. Rai leaned forward, barely catching it.

Rai gave it a try again. He leaned forward on the Swellow, trying to get to the Shiny one. Rai held a Pokeblock out and moved closer and closer. "Come on~" He muttered with it in hand. The Trainers noticed as the Shiny Swellow turned his head around to see the Block. Rai made sure he was close enough and then jumped on with the PokeBlock. The Shiny Swellow turned around and headed for Fure now. Rai made sure the PokeBlock was still out in front of Swellow so he still went after it.

"Got him!" Siraru had the Swellow in his arms. Te Swellow was nestled neatly because Siraru was feeding him PokeBlocks. Jo poked Fure and the Pokemon started heading down towards the stage where Casper and Charlie were. Fure landed on the ground, causing dust to fly everywhere.

Sirarum, Jo, and Rai jumped off of Fure and walked towards the two. Siraru was in front of them now, cleverly with the Shiny Swellow perched on his arm and ribbon in his right hand. There was a funny guy smirk across his face. "Got him."

"That's pretty good now!" Charlie cheered as she grabbed the ribbon to make sure. It was indeed the same velvet red ribbon with the Freestyle Frontier logo on it. "Yesm here we are. You got the Shiny Swellow and the ribbon. Well done!"

"You can thank Jo here, my sister's Flygon, and Rai." Siraru nodded and he walked back over to Fure and patted him on the head. "That was well done. Thank you Fure." Siraru held the Nest Ball up and said, "Return."

"That was quite well done though, young one." Casper grinned. "I see a connection with you and Pokemon."  
"Thank you." Siraru gave a bow.  
"We will award you're prize at a later time, is that okay?" Charlie asked.  
"It is." Siraru turned to go back to the Pokemon Center. "I need to return Fure now."

Outside of the Pokemon Center after Siraru returned Fure to Saika and got Yuki back (which Snover and Glalie weren't too happy about) Siraru was standing in front of Jo and around sunset now.

"Thank you for your assistance." Siraru spoke.  
"Ahh, no problem about that!" The girl smiled.  
"But thank you." Siraru nodded.  
"Where are you going?" Jo asked as Siraru started walking off.  
"I wanted to go do something before the night. I'll see you later."  
"Okay! Later then!" Jo wove as Siraru walked off.

Rai jumped on Siraru's head and said, "You so like her."  
"Shut up." Siraru grabbed Rai and was ready to strangle him.

Later at night, there was a questionable meal layed out in the main part of Apartment 22. Jo was wearing an apron...

Siraru blinked, staring at it. It was some strange combination of questionables. Eri was standing next to him, ready to throw her utensils away and not eat. Brett stood very far away from the food and counter, period. He wasn't ready nor wanting to go near the food. Lee stood on Siraru's right with a stare blanker than Siraru's.

"What?" Jo asked.

There was a knock on the door to the apartment. Siraru opened it and it was Charlie with an envelope. She smiled and said, "Ah! Winner!" But her attention was directed to the food. "What... in the world is that?"

"Even I'm not sure..." Jo stared at it. She was trying to make out what she made.

"Um.." Charlie turned back to Siraru. "Here you go. Later!"

She was gone just like that. Probably because of the... um... Questionable food... 


End file.
